Barky
"I'll call this one Bark, no, uhhh...Barky! Yes, that's cute." -Cody, naming Barky 'Barky '''is a young beagle mix and the adopted son of Violet and Cody. He is the brother of Fuchsia. He is also currently in love with Mooncat. Looks Barky is a brown dog with peach spots on his left eye, right paw (and in earlier episodes, his upper right arm), rump and the tip of his short tail. He has black eyes. Personality Barky Barky is very headstrong. If he is curious about something (often a dangerous thing) he will try to learn more about it, even if it causes him trouble. One time, he was doubting himself, thinking that the new pups and kits weren't "safe". However, he usually doesn't do this. He is also kind because he moved out of the way when Mooncat was trying to play, and he stood up for his friend Fire. Appearances Tag! You're it! ''Tag! You're it! ''begins with Barky waking up Cody and Violet. He complains about having no one to play with and, in an attempt to shut him up, Cody directs him to some other puppies. Barky comes up to Fire and tells him his name. Maggy, Wags, Mango, Mooncat, and Fire greet him back. Then, Wags suggests that they should play tag and that she should be it. Everyone agrees and starts to play. Barky runs away from Wags but gets distracted by looking into a pool. Wags tags him, and then he chases her. Soon, Maggy calls it off, because she is tired. Barky agrees, and then he goes to his home to sleep with Fuchsia at his side. Barky, the Naughty Puppy ''Barky, the Naughty Puppy ''begins with Barky looking around. He sees Mooncat and then asks her why she's there. Mooncat explains how she was going to play there and asks Barky to leave. Barky gets sad, so she says he can play if he really wants to. He says, "No, thanks!" while blushing. Then, Fuchsia suggests playing in a pool to Barky and he agrees. He kicks up water and watches it splash. While he's splashing, an Akita shows up. She asks him and Fuchsia if she can play with them. Fuchsia gets suspicious and leaves, but Barky agrees to play with the Akita. He asks what she wants to play first, and she says she wants to play tag and she wants to be it. Barky agrees, but Cody shows up, pounces on the Akita, and scolds her. She starts stuttering and then runs off. Afterwards, Cody talks to him about trust, but Barky does not listen and instead tries to be a Food-catcher and successfully rips open a bag of dog food. Cody is surprised and asks Barky how he did it and Barky says by instinct and asks if it's bad. Cody reassures him that it's great, not bad. Barky tells Fuchsia to try some, but Fuchsia resists. Eventually, she gives in and eats some, and then discovers she likes it. Barky is sitting with Mango, waiting to be taken by the humans. Spot shows up, and Barky and Mango get scared. Spot asks them why they are scared, claiming Violet was vicious and they're not scared of her. Barky asks how Violet is vicious. Spot replies that Violet was not watching the young pups and kits and tells Barky and Mango that if they help him get rid of Violet, he'd make one of them the pack leader. Barky and Mango high five. A New Adventure ''A New Adventure ''begins with Barky waking up and begging Fuchsia to get up. Fuchsia resists, but Barky tries again. This time, Fuchsia opens her eyes. Barky compliments Fuchsia and says her eyes are shiny and that they look pretty. Fuchsia says thanks to Barky, but secretly does not know what his compliment meant. Barky asks if his eyes are shiny or dull. Fuchsia suggests he look for himself. He asks how he would do that and she replies that there might be something to show him his eyes outside their Cage, so they should go outside, and they do. Barky sees a hole, and he calls Fuchsia over to come in it with him. Fuchsia yells, "BARKY! NO!", but Barky is already in the hole (which turned out to be a Cage), so Fuchsia comes in, too. Barky asks Fuchsia if she likes it in there, and she says she doesn't. Then, Spot hears them and complains about Barky and Fuchsia being in his cage. Then, Spot asks why they're there. Barky makes up an excuse about visiting neighbors. Spot believes it, and he says it was the wrong time to visit because Rosa is coming. Just then, Rosa herself comes and asks for someone to explain why Barky and Fuchsia are in the cage. Spot says that they are just random pups playing in his cage. Rosa asks Spot why he won't just let them out. Fuchsia snuck away, and Barky said he would leave because she did. Then, he leaves and tells Fuchsia how it was really scary. She suggests going home, and they seem to agree until they hear Wags playing. Fuchsia points out that she sees the pups and kits Barky played tag with. Barky says he sees new ones, and he wonders if they are safe to play with, clearly remembering the encounters with Spot and the Akita. Just then, Leeks jumps out and scares Barky and Fuchsia. Then he laughs, boasting how good he is at scaring pups. Fuchsia says that that isn't funny. Leeks introduces himself and says he'll become the pack Leader when he grows up. Barky says that Leeks is wrong, and he will be pack leader instead. Then, Maggy steps in, telling Leeks to stop bullying Barky and Fuchsia and saying it isn't nice. Leeks says he has much better things to do than talk to them and walks away. Maggy introduces herself to Barky and asks who his "friend" is. Fuchsia introduces herself. Then, Barky asks if Maggy saw him be bullied. Maggy said that Leeks scared her and bragged to her too, and then calls him a big bully. Fire shows up and says, "Same here!" Maggy greets Fire, and then Fire greets her, Barky, and Fuchsia. Barky asks Maggy if she wants to be his friend, and she replies, "Sure! I'd love to!" Fuchsia says she'd be Fire's friend too, then tells Fire she likes his fur. Fire is happy until Leeks compares his fur to a bird's nest. Leeks keeps insulting Fire and laughs about it. Barky gets so fed up that he decides to come out and tell Leeks to shut up and say nobody likes him. Leeks hears this, and everyone gets shocked. Maggy says Barky shouldn't try to beat Leeks because he always wins. In response, Barky says he isn't afraid of that "sissy wimp". Leeks asks what Barky just called him and threatens to fight him. Fuchsia asks Barky about what's going on and Barky said he made a mistake. Leeks reminds Barky that he wants to fight. Barky says he doesn't want to fight, and Leeks thinks it's because he'll kick Barky's butt. Mooncat repeats Barky's words and tells Leeks nobody likes him. Barky agrees. Leeks tells Mooncat to shut up, saying Barky got himself into this and he couldn't get out, and slaps Barky, knocking him over. Cody comes and asks Fuchsia and Barky why they're there. Barky says a mean green cat hurt him. Cody says that they'll talk about that when they got home. Barky and Fuchsia say goodbye to all the pups and kits, and Sandi says that Barky probably doesn't know him, but he says bye too! The Faded Past Barky and Fuchsia are dropped off to Cody by Sampson. Cody takes them in and names them. Relationships Friendships Fire The friendship of Fire and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Fire was the first kit Barky met. Fire and his friends greeted Barky and played tag with him. Further use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when Fire greeted Barky and Barky tried to stand up for Fire. Fire was one of the few characters Barky mentioned by name when Barky and Fuchsia said their goodbyes. Maggy Maggy is the only character that Barky '''directly '''calls a friend. The friendship of these two began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Maggy and her friends greeted him and played tag with him. Further use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure when Maggy stood up for Barky. Soon after, Barky asked Maggy if she wanted to be his friend, and she said yes. Maggy then tried to stop Barky from being hit by Leeks, but it only made things worse. Maggy was one of the few characters Barky mentioned by name when Barky and Fuchsia said their goodbyes. Wags The friendship of Wags and Barky began in Tag! You're it! ''when Wags and her friends greeted Barky and played tag with him, Wags came up with the idea that they all should play tag in the first place. More use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when Wags unintentionally called Barky and Fuchsia over. If that had not happened, Barky and Fuchsia would have gone home and Part 2 of ''A New Adventure ''would have been different. Mango The friendship of Mango and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Mango and his friends greeted Barky and played tag with him. Mango told Barky to look out when Wags was coming, though Barky did not hear him. In ''Barky, the Naughty Puppy, the two became allies, promising to help get rid of Violet and high fiving each other. Mooncat The friendship of Mooncat and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Mooncat and her friends greeted Barky and played tag with him. This friendship became a relationship in ''Barky, The Naughty Puppy ''when Mooncat asked Barky to leave, then changed her mind and said he could play too. Barky blushed and said, "No thanks", the blushing confirming his crush on her. This friendship/relationship grew stronger in ''A New Adventure ''when Mooncat stood up for Barky. Also, when Fuchsia said, "I hate that rude cat," Barky was blushing and they were looking at Leeks...and Mooncat. Cody The friendship of Cody and Barky began in ''The Faded Past ''when Cody took Barky in and named him. In ''Tag! You're it! ''Barky tries to wake up Cody so they can play, but Cody redirects him to the other pups and kits, which were just as fun for Barky. In ''Barky, The Naughty Puppy, ''Cody saves Barky from being attacked by the Akita and tries to tell him about trust. Cody is pleased and proud when Barky catches food for the first time, even though Barky is not his son. In ''A New Adventure ''Cody was genuinely concerned when Barky and Fuchsia were missing, and Barky looked up to Cody and told him what had happened without lying. Neutral Relationships Violet In ''Barky, the Naughty Puppy, ''Barky agrees to get rid of Violet. However, before he was convinced by a bribe of becoming the pack leader, Barky actually sort of stood up for her. Violet also does not spend nearly as much time with her "pups" as Cody does, but this could be because of her leader duties. Spot In ''Barky, the Naughty Puppy, ''Spot makes Barky his ally in getting rid of Violet. However, in ''A New Adventure, ''Spot dislikes the fact that Barky, his own ally, was in his cage. However, this could be because Fuchsia, not Mango, was with him. Rivalries Leeks In ''A New Adventure, ''it is extremely clear that Leeks and Barky are rivals. Leeks scares Barky and brags about himself. Soon after, to get back at Leeks for being a bully, Barky insults him with words like, "shut up", "nobody likes you", and "sissy wimp". Leeks gets so insulted he slaps Barky and knocks him to the ground, and he doesn't care. Family Members Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Brother: N/A Sister: Fuchsia Mate: N/A Child: N/A Trivia * Barky has a low threshold for pain, as he is sad and hurt when Leeks knocks him to the ground. * Barky and Fuchsia are both small for their age. * Barky has been in every Fuchsia and Friends episode so far. * Barky is the only brown dog in the series so far. * Barky was never remembered by the EarthPack's Leader. Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:AirPack Members Category:Tag! You're it! Characters Category:Barky, the Naughty Puppy Characters Category:A New Adventure Characters Category:The Faded Past Characters Category:Main Characters